


When All Is Said And Done

by bdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdol/pseuds/bdol
Summary: The last day of the Grand Prix Final had been a whirlwind of emotions. Yuri was exhausted both mentally and physically, and there was nothing he wanted more than to just go back to the hotel with Victor and relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kaitlyn, who noticed that I keep torturing Yuri in my fan fiction. Here's some fluff. I hope it makes your day.
> 
> Also it's like 3am and I hammered this out in half an hour so please point out any mistakes if you see them.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [ glaswitch ](https://glaswitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> All spellings are taken from the official website per usual.

As soon as the medal ceremony for the Grand Prix Final ended and Yuri stepped down from the podium, exhaustion hit him like a train. The day had worn him out both physically and emotionally. Victor was coming back to the ice. Yuri wasn’t going to retire until he snagged gold and married Victor. It had been a whirlwind of events, and Yuri was at the end of his rope.

Victor was conversing quietly with Yakov as Yuri skated to the edge of the ice. Presumably about timing his return to the Russian Nationals. Which overlapped with the Japanese Nationals. Yuri really really didn’t want to think about it. The day without Victor in Moscow had been enough time apart for him, thank you very much. 

The quiet conversation Victor was having with Yakov quickly turned into Victor getting yelled at by Yakov. Not that it was all that surprising. The least surprising thing about Victor, Yuri surmised, was that he always managed to irritate Yakov in under a minute. Yuri secretly suspected that Victor was the reason Yakov was losing his hair.

Phichit was waiting at the boards for Yuri, overjoyed that his best friend had finally redeemed himself at the GPF with both a silver medal and new world record. Phichit latched onto Yuri and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

“Yuri! I’m so proud of you!” Phichit exclaimed, “Although, I have a feeling you’re starting to feel a little overwhelmed after today.”

Yuri nodded, “Thank you, Phichit,” he murmured, “And you’re right. It’s getting to be a bit much.”

Phichit released his hold on Yuri and smiled gently. Victor looked over to them at that moment, and Phichit jerked his head minutely towards Yuri, narrowing his eyes at his best friend’s fiancé. Victor seemed to get the message. He bade farewell to Yakov, and the older Russian man looked on with what almost seemed to be a fond expression. It was hard to tell with him sometimes.

Phichit gently patted Yuri on the shoulder as Victor sidled up to them, “Get some rest. Text me when you’re feeling better, and we’ll grab some Starbucks like the basic bitches we are.”

Yuri giggled slightly, "Sounds like a plan."

Phichit gave his best friend one last hug and then turned to Victor, “Take care of him,” he instructed seriously.

Victor nodded and wrapped an arm around Yuri, “Always.”

With that, Phichit turned and left them. Yuri sagged against Victor, closing his eyes momentarily. 

“Can we go back now?” Yuri asked timidly.

“Of course, my love,” Victor said gently, giving Yuri one last squeeze before moving to take his fiancé’s hand.

Together, the two made to move past the throng of the reporters camped out at the Arena’s entrance. Victor hurriedly gave a response of “No comment” to anyone that tried to stop them, and before long, they escaped. Victor hailed them a cab to take them to the hotel. Yuri squeezed the hand that was holding his. He was unbelievably lucky to have Victor in his life, even if it did begin with him embarrassing himself spectacularly the year before.

\--

At the hotel, Victor led a dazed Yuri towards the elevator, for which Yuri was immensely grateful. All of the commotion in the Arena had him on the edge of sensory overload. When they got to the room, Victor slid the keycard in the door and ushered Yuri inside. 

“This evening is just going to be about me and you. Let’s take a shower first,” Victor suggested, “I’ll wash your hair.”

Yuri slid off his jacked, “I’d like that,” he replied softly. 

The two divested themselves of their clothes and headed into the bathroom. Victor turned on the shower, giving it a minute to warm up, before pulling back the curtain. Yuri stepped under the jets of hot water and Victor followed him. 

The hot water was wonderful--Yuri could feel it working out the knots in his muscles. He slumped forward slightly, the tension easing out of his body. A small sigh escaped his lips, and Victor smiled warmly at him.

His fiance then grabbed the bottle of complimentary shampoo, squeezing a dollop onto his palm. He then slowly worked it through Yuri’s hair, scrubbing carefully at his scalp and washing the gel out. 

Together the two cleaned one another. It was simple and loving. No expectations. Just taking care of one another as they would for the rest of their lives.

\--

After they had finished showering and gotten into their pajamas, Yuri crawled into bed and leaned against the headboard. Victor rummaged through their luggage for a moment before pulling out Yuri’s 3DS. 

Setting the console on the bed, Victor slid beneath the covers and situated himself such that Yuri was sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest. He then handed Yuri his 3DS, smiling slightly at Yuri’s puzzled expression.

“I thought you’d like to play that one game you’ve been playing,” Victor explained, “You know, the relaxing one with all the little animals that are always happy. Uh, what do you call it...Critter Crossing?”

“Animal Crossing: New Leaf,” Yuri corrected, huffing out a small laugh and powering up the device, “Thank you.”

Victor only hummed in response and rested his head on Yuri’s shoulder.

“What about you?” Yuri asked him suddenly, worrying his bottom lip, “Was there anything you wanted to do? Isn’t this evening supposed to be about the both of us?”

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuri’s jaw, “I’m perfect right here,” he responded.

“Are you sure?”

Victor’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “There’s nothing I’d rather do than cuddle with you just like this all night.”

Yuri blushed, tapping at the screen as Isabelle prepared his town for him, “How did I get so lucky?”

Yuri could feel Victor’s chest as he chuckled, “I think I’m the one who should be asking that.”

“You’re such a sap,” Yuri groaned, holding his 3DS up to his face in an attempt to hide his growing flush.

Victor squeezed Yuri a little tighter, “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

Victor almost didn’t catch the little “I do” that Yuri muttered, and he smiled a little wider.

The two spent the rest of their evening just like that, cuddling on the bed while Yuri played Animal Crossing on his 3DS until he was ready to fall asleep. And when they finally did go to bed, Victor continued to hold Yuri close. Yuri’s head rested on Victor’s chest, and the comforting sound of his fiancé’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In light of what has happened in Quebec City on Sunday, I thought it would be good to have a little something sweet to help ease all the stress. I hope that all of my Muslim readers are safe and know that they are loved. No one deserves such horrific treatment. Please be safe in these turbulent times; you deserve to be treated fairly and with kindness. It is your right as a human being.


End file.
